Discussion utilisateur:Xdebest
Hallo Patrick, pourquoi as-tu révoqué mes modifications ? Je sais que j'ai dû pas mal bricoler (trial & error), mais je crois que je suis presque au but. Salutations Tony Soucis en vue : Bonjour Tony : Attention, tu verras une nouvelle révocation sur ta page datée de ce jour à 10h17 (11h17 réelle) mais je n'ai fait que regardé les modifications. Je ne suis pas intervenu. Pas plus qu'hier. Donc je vais avertir l'administration de Wikia. : J'aurais eu un doute pour hier, on sait jamais, mais ce matin, la modification avec le pseudo Patrick21 s'est faite sus mes yeux alors que je n'ai rien touché. : je te tiens au courant. : Patrick :: Bonjour Tony, :: Je viens d'explorer un peu pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais rien. :: Peut-être est-ce simplement un problème technique du à une prise en compte erronée d'un clic par la page. Parfois une commande PHP peut être mal interprétée par le moteur du Wiki. :: En tout cas pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tu peux toi aussi révoquer librement toute modification qui te semble anormale, même loin en arrière, c'est le principe même d'un wiki :-) :: Amicalement, :: Marc 15 mars 2009 à 13:42 (UTC) Google maps Hi, I'm looking into your problem with Google maps. Can you see the map and the markers at Utilisateur:Sannse/test? -- sannse (talk) 20 mars 2009 à 20:23 (UTC) Hi, Thank you for looking into my Problem: It really seems to be a basic one: I got a look into your testpage. The result is the same as on mine: Only a blank page. I got the code of your page, pasted it into my own page, and was able to see the Map ONLY in PREVIEW Mode. After publication, the Map is no longer visible. Perhaps something wrong with my Explorer (IE7, V.7.0.5730.13) ??? Regards --Xdebest 21 mars 2009 à 08:23 (UTC) :I've checked with the same version of IE7 and I can see everything fine (as I can with Firefox). So it seems that it's not the browser itself, but may be one of your settings. There is some advice from Google at http://maps.google.com/support/bin/answer.py?hl=en&answer=21849 - perhaps one of those changes will help? -- sannse (talk) 22 mars 2009 à 10:39 (UTC) Thank you for the tips. I made some tests, here the results: 1. With Firefox, the Map appears in PREVIEW and also after publication. However, as with IE7, the Markers of my KMZ/KML-File do not appear in both views (see next problem below) 2. With IE7, I tried almost all the tips shown in your link: I have not yet found the solution: The problem remains unchanged as before. 3. As said above, the next problem is the presentation of markers contained in a KML or KMZ File: This file works very fine, when integrated directly in GoogleMaps: See here (be patient: loading may take some seconds !). My goal was to integrate exactly this Map into the Wikia Page without any further action by the user. RegardsXdebest 22 mars 2009 à 21:53 (UTC) :Do you have the KML (not KMZ) file available to add as a link? From the info I can see, that's what's needed. Perhaps I can see if that works for me? -- sannse (talk) 23 mars 2009 à 12:48 (UTC) Here is the Wikia Code of my GoogleMaps Call: --> --> The same KML/KMZ file has been used to generate the working GoogleMaps Link. Even in this Wikia Discussion page, I'm able to see the Map (without Markers) in PREVIEW Mode, but not after publication. Can you see the Map? Can you see the Markers ? Thanks Xdebest 27 mars 2009 à 08:02 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the slow reply. I've been trying this here and on other wikis where the extension is active (off wikia) and it seems there is a problem with the extension itself. I get overlays correctly, but the map usually fails to centre on the right area and markers won't show. I tried one of Google's example files, so it doesn't seem to be related to the file itself in any way. It seem that the extension just can't deal with kml files properly. :So I think the only alternative is to use the data-points directly rather than via the kml file. You might also want to report the problems to the makers of the extension over at mediawiki... perhaps they can make it work! :Sorry not to be of more help -- sannse (talk) 27 mars 2009 à 11:45 (UTC) Thank you, I have contacted the autor. I will report teh outcome. Xdebest 27 mars 2009 à 22:37 (UTC) Google Maps Extension Version Sorry, I have to come back to you. Here the answer from Greg Szorc: "Tony, I haven't supported my MediaWiki extensions for about 3 years now. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. If memory serves, I believe there are other Google Maps MediaWiki extensions out there. You may have better luck with them. Greg". My question now: Who is responsible for the selection of the right GoogleMaps MediaWiki (WIKIA) Extension? (may be we are using the wrong version !). Thank you Xdebest 28 mars 2009 à 08:04 (UTC) :Hi, we are using version 0.9.3 and the last version is 0.9.4 - the notes seem to show that the upgrade won't fix this problem... but I managed to find another wiki that uses 0.9.4, and I can see the markers! So I've asked our tech guys to update the extension, and we'll see if that really fixes it. I don't know when they will be able to do this (they are currently working on upgrading MediaWiki to the next version, a big job for 12000 or so wikis) but I'll let you know when I hear more -- sannse (talk) 31 mars 2009 à 12:58 (UTC) Thank you for your efforts. I'll wait. Xdebest 1 avril 2009 à 07:52 (UTC) Thank you very much for having done the necessary changes. The page works now pretty fine. It's perfect ! :That's great to hear :) -- sannse (talk) 1 mai 2009 à 08:25 (UTC)